Blooming Flower
by Fawneh1359
Summary: It's an ordinary day for a twoleg. But suddenly, a normal day for Violet turns into her wildest dream. That day, a twoleg is turned into a kit, born soon after Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit. StarClan believes she can save the clan from the pain that was supposed to happen. But are they right? What can an ordinary twoleg do?
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is a joint story! Warriorsfan325 and I are the authors. Please enjoy! Also, I am extremely sorry for the shortness of the Prologue. I promise the chapters will be a lot longer.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The full moon shone brightly, turning the clearing silver. Two acts sat in the middle of the clearing. One was a long-furred blue-grey she-cat with icy blue eyes and a silver muzzle. Next to her was a skinny, old, dark grey she-cat with bright orange eyes. There was a rustle in the ferns and a small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, and paws emerged, her clear amber eyes worried.

"It is done. When the twoleg falls asleep, she will become a kit," she meowed softly. The blue she-cat dipped her head.

"Good. Thanks you, Spottedleaf," she replied.

"Bluestar, she's a twoleg for StarClan's sake!" the grey she-cat exclaimed.

"She may be our only hope! Yellowfang, I know you're unhappy, but...the clans are in danger!" Bluestar hissed in frustration.. Yellowfang sighed. Spottedleaf spoke up again.

"The twoleg is waking. I must greet her." She flicked her gold and brown tail and walked out of the clearing. Bluestar sighed.

"I hope we made the right choice."

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Violet lie on her bed, reading a book. She was reading Warriors: Dark River for the second time. She looked at the bright stars through her window. I wish I was a warrior. I wish it was all real, she thought. Violet closed her book and stood up. She quietly walked over to her desk and placed the book on top. Then, she walked back to her bed, lie down, and closed her eyes.

Violet opened her eyes to bright sunlight. She looked around and realized she was in a forest. Violet knew that this was just an unusual dream. She tried to stand up and fell down again. She looked down and her eyes widened. Instead of feet, she had paws! She started pacing. Then, she realized that if this was a dream, she could meet the warrior cats and control everything that happens! She started walking around. Then, she stepped on a thorn. Ow! Wait! If this is a dream then why does it hurts so much? Suddenly, Violet fainted.

When she opened her eyes, Violet was in another forest. Even though it was daytime, the forest was dark. The only light was from the bright moon and shining stars. In front of her stood a tortioseshell she-cat with white paws, chest, and muzzle. Her amber eyes were warm and starlight brightened her fur. "Hello, young one," she meowed.

"You're Spottedleaf!" Violet exclaimed. Spottedleaf nodded.

"Yes," she meowed. "Violet, this is going to be hard for you but...this isn't a dream. This is real." Violet gasped. She ran to a river and looked at her reflection. She was small, almost six moons old. Instead of her black hair, she had black fur and a white dash on her chest. Then, Violet saw her eyes. They were as purple as violets!

"But...how is this possible?" she asked.

"You are special," Spottedleaf said simply.

"Well, can you at least tell me what happened so far?" Violet asked, annoyed.

"Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit were born." Violet dipped her head in thanks. I am probably in Dark River, she thought. "It's time for you to go back. You will be born as Bluemoon's and Iceleaf's kit. Try not to freak out," Spottedleaf teased.

Violet could here voices around her. She tried to open her eyes.

"Look! She trying to open her eyes!" a voice called. Violet opened her eyes to see a tortioseshell she-cat with blue eyes. They were in what Violet thought was the ThunderClan nursery. The other queens gasped in surprise, staring at her intensely. Violet knew it was because of her eyes.

"Hello, young one. I am your mother, Bluemoon. Welcome to ThunderClan. Your eyes are beautiful," the tortoiseshell complimented. "Now wait here. I'll get your father so we can name you," Bluemoon purred. She walked out of the entrance only to return moments later with a white tom with green eyes.

"My name is Iceleaf, your father," he purred. He looked at Violet.

"Let's name her Violetkit, for her eyes," he suggested. Bluemoon nodded.

"Violetkit," she murmured.

1 moon later...

Violetkit walked inside the nursery, waiting for Rowankit to wake up. The brown tabby opened his green eyes and quickly sat up.

"Come on!" Violetkit purred. Rowankit looked at Sorreltail for permission and his mother nodded. The two kits raced off to find Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit. Once they found them, they started a play-fight with Icekit and Foxkit

"Violetkit, Hollykit, Jaykit, and Icekit are on one team. Rowankit, Foxkit, and I on the other," Lionkit ordered. He pounced on Jaykit and Rowankit pounced on Hollykit. Foxkit attacked his sister. Violetkit ran to Jaykit to help. She cuffed Lionkit's ear. He pushed Jaykit off him and the grey tabby landed on a thorn. Violetkit raced over to him and guided him to the medicine cat den with her tail on his back.

"I can take care of myself!" he hissed and Violetkit rolled her eyes. She joined the fight and found herself facing Rowankit. She ran at him, bowling him over. He pushed her off and leaped on her. The mock-battle ended with Foxkit holding Icekit down, and Lionkit with his paw over Hollykit, preventing her to stand or fight back. Violetkit and Rowankit collapsed next to each other, exhausted.

"Kits!" Bluemoon called. The six kits ran to the nursery to sleep. Violetkit closed her eyes and sleep engulfed her.

5 moons later...

"Violetkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Violetpaw. Your mentor will be Iceleaf. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you," Firestar meowed. He turns to Iceleaf.

"Iceleaf, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Greystripe, and you have shown yourself to be patient and loyal. You will be the mentor of Violetpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Iceleaf walked over to his daughter. Violetpaw touched noses with him.

"Im glad I'm your mentor," he purred. Violetpaw nodded, confident from reading all the books many times. She walked out of camp, her head high. Iceleaf smiled and followed her.

"Okay. Today, I will show you how to hunt. Tomorrow, I will show you how to get moss for the clan. After that, I we have time, I will show you the borders. After tomorrow, we will have battle training," Iceleaf ordered. They stopped. Iceleaf opened his jaws to scent the air. "Okay. There is a mouse right there. I want to see what you know already."

Violetpaw crept up behind the mouse, keeping downwind of her prey. She kept her weight on her haunches and her belly low. Quietly, she pounced on the mouse, swiftly killing it. Violetpaw watched as Iceleaf's eyes widened at her clean catch. I need to be more careful, the black she-cat thought.

"Try hunting that squirrel," Iceleaf ordered. Violetpaw dropped into a hunting crouch and moved forward. Purposely, she stepped on a stick. The squirrel ran up a nearby tree. Can't have him suspicious, she thought. Iceleaf looked confused.

"How did you get the mouse?" he asked.

"Lucky catch, I guess," Violetpaw meowed. Iceleaf narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Alright. So the most important thing is to keep downwind of your prey." Violetpaw hardly paid attention as he talked.

"Violetpaw?" Iceleaf asked impatiently and she realized that he had been calling her name.

"Yes?"

"What did I just say?"

"You have to keep downwind of your prey. When hunting a mouse, you keep your weight on your haunches. Otherwise, the mouse will feel my paw steps. I have to keep my belly and tail low but not touching the ground. A rabbit will hear a cat before anything else." Violetpaw smiled at Iceleaf's surprised look.

"Okay. Now, hunt for a bit," Iceleaf commanded.

When Violetpaw came back from training, she looked around the camp for three certain apprentices. She spotted them and walked up to Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw. They were having a mock battle but stopped when Violetpaw got to them.

"I need to talk to you," she mewed seriously. The three apprentices followed her out of the camp. They sat down and stared at her curiously.

"Okay, you might not believe what I'm going to say but it's true. I am a twoleg. StarClan came to me and turned me into a cat," Violetpaw meowed, waiting for their reactions. Lionpaw stared at her then burst out laughing. Hollypaw joined him. Jaypaw moved his cloudy gaze to her, staring like she had grown another tail. Frustrated, Violetpaw turned around and raced back to camp. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, she thought, as she sat next to the fresh-kill pile. Suddenly, Violetpaw remembered that tonight is the gathering. I'll get to meet the other clans!

* * *

**Im back! I would like to thank Lunarpaw of RiverClan for being the first reviewer. So, Violet has become an apprentice already! Sorry if this is rushed! **

**Also, remember the three 'R's!**

**Violetpaw: Reduce, reuse, and recycle?**

**Butterfly: umm...no. Read, review, and recommend!**

**Sorry for not updating. I am thinking about stopping this story. I was writing this with Warriorsfan325 but a while ago, she said she couldn't write this story anymore. Please do not be mad at her. She has many other stories she is working on. I am sorry. But, there is a small chance I will continue. I am truly sorry.**

**~ Butterfly**


	3. Bye!

Well, bad news everyone. THIS STORY IS CANCELLED! I have a different one up! Death of a Lilac. Please read! It was much better than this ever was.


	4. ADOPT!

**I have been thinking about deleting this from my profile but i have decided not to. Instead, i am giving it up for adoption. It means that anyone can come and ask to adopt it as in continue it. You just have to give me credit for the Prologue and Chapter 1! Please adopt! If many want to, ill do a small contest and whoever wins gets it! Thanks everyone!**

**~Fawndapple1359**


End file.
